


Dull

by dehaaness



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Bill - Freeform, Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Blood, Choking, Death, Drugs, Gen, Insanity, Violence, Weird, bloooood, idk why, insane, reader - Freeform, skarsgard, stab, uh choke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehaaness/pseuds/dehaaness
Summary: A man staring at you for a while as he approached you like he had something in mind, a bad one.





	Dull

He inhaled deeply, searching for the packet hidden in his pocket on his gleaming, black leather jacket. He was standing behind the bar he went into earlier, he was tired of drinking.

He found the packet, containing drug pills, his eyes darkened but with excitement. He was a bit drunk, and who knows what's on his mind.

It's a powerful drug, and he took three pills in his mouth, he starts to drool in pleasure as he started to swallow them.

After a few moments, he was floating and he was feeling superhuman.

He took deep breaths, feeling the kick of the drug in his body.

He smelled like alcohol and cigar, screaming profanities.

He walked down the streets, in the midnight. No one's awake.

He stumbled upon a beautiful lady, leaning by the streetpost. He looked at her, with lust and other desires. His became darker again as he smirked.

He imagined hearing her ear-shattering screams and her fists against him. He laughed at the sight of his dark imagination.

He approached her, slowly, and she became a little.bit tensed.

She looked at him with curiosity in her brown eyes, he looked like an angel. Tall, handsome and mysterious.

She sat down on the bench as he sat there too, he started to make conversations to lure the victim.

Everything turned heartwarming, she immediately had an interest to that guy.

He stood up, followed by her.

He walked closer to her and she was stopped by the post behind her back.

He covered her mouth and choked her, choked her with all of his strength.

She banged her head on the post to make her unconcious.

He brought her to his home as he layed her down on the cold floor.

He grabbed her hair as he smelled it, it smelled like vanilla and fresh coconut.

He went on top of her as he roughly kissed the unconscious victim.

He stabbed her to death, in the chest a lot of times to make sure she's dead.

He placed her in a large garbage bag and he put her in the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i just wrote this fic last Monday at school because my teacher asked us to write a story about anything we want. so uh my sick brain did this andd uhhhh voila? idk.


End file.
